Good Doesn't Always Prevail
by PnutButtr
Summary: I walk around like a zombie, but I put on my usual smile for my friends and family. It's all an act. A disgusting perversion of what used to be Pan Son. 'So how did this happen' you may ask. Well, you may want to sit down. This may take awhile. Rated M for child abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning! This story has suggestions of rape and child abuse. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do want to read this, then thank you! This took me a long time to conjure up, so enjoy! :)**

**Good doesn't always prevail**

My name is Pan Son. But I'm not quite sure if I am the same person I was before he showed up and ruined my already pathetic excuse for a life. I don't feel like training anymore because of how he over powers me in every way possible. He makes me feel so weak, and maybe I am. My Saiyan honor and joyful human soul was stripped away from me and replaced with nothing but a dark black soul of nothingness. I walk around like a zombie, but I put on my usual smile for my friends and family. It's all an act. A disgusting perversion of what used to be Pan Son.  
'So how did this happen?' you may ask. Well, you may want to sit down. This may take awhile.  
It all started when my father, the great protector of the earth, Gohan, became very ill. The doctors had no idea what was wrong. Being a Saiyan, getting sick probably never happens in your whole life. They didn't find out until it was too late. He had the dreaded heart virus that my grandfather almost died of years before I was born.  
Since we were out of the medication, I decided to look for the dragonballs so I could make a wish to save his life. When I went to his hospital room, weird looking machines and all, I was actually excited to see him. I told him my master plan and how happy I was until I heard his reply.  
He told me that he didn't want me to save him, that it was his time to go, and to take care of mom right before he closed his eyes ever so slowly and the machines all let out a loud beeping noise.  
The world crashed down on me at that very moment. Tears streaked my face as I sobbed uncontrollably, screaming profanities at him to wake up and to stop faking it.  
Even though I new it was impossible, I was mad at him for not coming back and for leaving us on such a short notice. I was beyond angry at him because he knew that he had the virus. He knew all along! And he left us to grieve forever and die?! That's no hero to me.  
A few months (maybe 5 or 6) after his death, my mother forced me to move far away from all my friends and family. We moved all they way to Italy. On top of all of that, he waltzed into my life. The bastard that created this zombie that is pouring the rest of her emotions out for you. His name, I shall never say but once now, is Efisio. Later on, I learned that my mother had been fucking him (excuse my language but I am angry and tired) since my dad fell ill. What a whore! Every night, I could here the fricken' rabbits having sex all night long. I never got much sleep. I would cry my eyes out every night because of them.  
Then, he proposed. And she said yes. Of course she did! They were married soon after.  
That's when it all began. First, he would beat me like a red headed step child whenever my whore of a mother wasn't home. I tried to fight back, but I hadn't the strength. I haven't trained since my father died, I starve myself, and I rarely sleep. If only my father were here...  
A year after they were married, the constant sex stopped and he grew angry. When my mother wasn't giving it to him all the time, due to her new job, he tried masturbating, but that just wasn't enough. He resorted to me. The first time it happened is still burned into the back of my brain.  
I was sitting on my bed, studying for my sophomore final exams. I was actually confident that I would get a good grade because I had actually slept, ate, and studied like I did in Japan. Even the beatings were less frequent.  
He then barged into my small, plain room, threw my books to the floor, and punched me straight across the face, causing me to fly across the room and smash into my desk. The impact caused my desk to almost disintegrate, and a steady flow of blood to pour out of a large gash on my back. He picked me up from the rubble of what used to be my desk and literally ripped all of my clothes off, leaving me stark naked.  
I cried and pleaded for him to stop, but it only seemed to make him more aroused. I would have never thought my first time would be so painful and dreadful.  
After that painful hour or so, he got up and kicked me in the stomach. He then proceeded to put on his clothes nonchalantly and leave out the door. I couldn't quite here what he said to me because I was writhing in pain from the harsh blow to my abdomen. But, I'm pretty sure he said something on the lines of, "You're a whore just like your mother."  
From then on, he would brutally rape me every day my mother wasn't home, which was almost every day, except Friday and the weekends.  
Soon enough, I stopped caring. During summer break, I was home 24/7. That just meant more fun for him. He made me tell my mother that I had no desire to go to college after high school and that I wanted to spend time with my favorite stepdad more often.  
That bitch believed me. I guess she deserved that terrible car accident that took her life. But, I didn't.  
Now I'm stuck with him forever. He finally told me that he really was a Saiyan. A full Saiyan too. That's why he was so strong. Now it all makes sense.  
He told me he knew what I am and that he wanted to impregnate me to rebuild the Saiyan empire and take out the race of pathetic humans.  
I hope my father is watching me right now, because this is what happened to my life when he left us.

**A/N: R&R please! Tell me what you think, but no flares please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so excited right now because one of my stories that I posted got over 75 views in just three days! Ahhhhhh! But only one review... :( Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, unless I create my own, like Hottan. :) Anyway, on with the story!**

**GDAP 2**

It was a week since my mother passed and I unfortunately became pregnant. He is actually happy. But it still doesn't stop. It's just gotten worse.  
6 months ago he broke my left arm because I said I wasn't getting any pleasure from it. He raped me for 3 hours straight. I don't know how I handled all of it, but I did.  
He said that any other human whore would love to take my place. He threatened of disposing of me, but I knew I was too valuable to him for him to do so.  
From then on, I promised to never take training for granted.

I was sitting in my bedroom, staring at my year book for my sophomore year of high school. It seems like so long ago, when in reality, it just ended less then six months ago. Any normal 15 year old like me would have been happy to see high school go away so soon. But I'm not normal.  
How did I not know I was pregnant for almost three months? It didn't help me recover mentally when everyone at school started calling me a whore. Even my best friend Dakota did...  
My thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain cut through my lower abdomen.  
No, I thought. No, this cannot be happening now! I looked down and saw my water had broke. I cried out in pain as another contraction hit.  
Why is this happening to me?!  
A terrible, pained hour later, I felt it slip out of me. I quickly ripped the cord connecting us with my bare hands and was relieved to here a cry. I slowly got out of bed and carried my small miracle to the bathroom stumbling and almost crashing into everything on my way there.  
After he was clean, I couldn't help but notice the hair. It was spiked up in the same fashion as Goku's was. His eyes were the same beautiful blue color my mother's eyes were. And he looked like a spitting image of my father. I let a tear run down my cheek as I thought of my long-forgotten family and friends.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes, never wanting to cry in front of my child again.  
I got one of the diapers from my basket of baby supplies that his father actually decided to buy him. I bundled him up tightly like they do for newborns at a hospital in a small, plain white blanket that I brought home from Japan.  
I thought quickly and put all of the baby supplies into my high school backpack. I threw the backpack over my shoulders and picked up my small bundle of joy.  
Then it struck me. What should I name him?  
Hottan (the beginning in Japanese). That's perfect.  
I put some fresh clothes on and flew out the window with my child wrapped in my arms, taking him away from the hideous life he was born into.

Three years later, I was cooking a heaping pile of food for breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, waffles, and much, much more.  
"FOOD!" I heard a high-pitched scream come from Hottan's room as he sprinted towards the kitchen.  
I laughed as I saw him staring at the oversized pile of food, drooling. "You're going to have to wait a little while longer. Why don't you go practice your form and blocks that I showed you yesterday?"  
That seemed to snap him out of his food coma. He had just as much, if not more, passion for fighting as my grandfather. "Okay, mommy!"  
He flew out the window to the small park next to our apartment building. I watched him for a minute or two before I continued to cook the colossal amount of food.  
By the time I was finished, the small kitchen table was overflowing with all types of breakfast food.  
"Hottan!" I called out loudly from the window. "Breakfast is ready!"  
Before I had even finished my sentence, the Goku look-a-like had already flown through the window and was scarfing down his breakfast as though someone might steal it.  
Before he could eat the whole buffet of food, I sat down and piled a couple of plates with the food I wanted. I swear I saw him literally inhaling his food.  
I smiled as I began to reminisce about all the family gatherings, adventures, and battles that I had experienced with my friends and family years ago.  
I felt a couple tears trickle down my face before Hottan was in front of me with a worried expression on his face.  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly while pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs.  
"Nothing, baby. I'm fine." I answered, hugging him back, all the while trying to hold back a sob.  
"Mommy," he said pulling away from the hug gently, "don't cry."  
I wiped away the few tears that escaped my reddened eyes and smiled. "I promise, Hottan. I promise."

**A/N: Just to clear things up, everything in this story happens for a reason. It's not just thrown in there all randomly just because I want to make you feel depressed, which I have no intention of. So, please, no flames. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait! I had friends stay over my house for thanksgiving, so I had no time to write this until after they left today. XP I sorta rushed this and it"s kinda filler. I promise to update at least once a week from now on, and you can yell at me if I don't. :) On with the story!**

After we had both ate our huge servings of breakfast and the dishes were all cleaned, Hottan had something interesting to ask of me.  
"Mommy?" he asked shyly.  
I wiped my hands dry with a small towel. "Yes, Hottan?"  
"Ummm. Well, my friends from preschool all have a daddy, but I don't." He paused and my face blanched, reminiscing him. "I just wanna know who my daddy is."  
"Come here, baby." I whispered quietly, sitting on our small love seat in the living room. I pulled him onto my lap and drew in a deep breath, wondering how I could explain this topic to such a small, innocent child like him. I knew I would have to tell him one day, but I wouldn't be able to tell him the whole story just yet.  
"You're daddy is not a very good man. He used to do a lot of bad things to your mommy. When I had you, I was so excited and happy to have you, but daddy was still a bad guy. So I decided to leave him and come all the way to Tokyo, Japan to keep you and I safe."  
He just stared in confusion and then sadness at what I had just said. "Why was he such a bad man, Mommy?" His voice cracked at the last part, and so did my heart.  
I quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, my hand stroking his spiked up, black hair ever so softly. "I don't know, Hottan. I just don't know."  
At that moment, I knew what I had to do. It would be hard, but it would be for the best.

I took a deep breath as I pulled up to the large, dome-shaped house, my palms sweating as my grip around the steering wheel tightened, threatening to obliterate it with brute force.  
"Where are we mommy?" Hottan's young voice asked from behind me.  
"You'll see honey. Come on. Let's go inside, 'kay?" I voiced while getting out of the car ever so slowly, trying to slow down the inevitable meeting ahead of us.  
I eventually made it out of the car, but Hottan was already standing in front of me.  
"Why are you going so slow, Mommy?" He laughed with his sing-song childish voice that had always made me laugh.  
"Why don't we go find out?" I asked with a smile.  
"Okay!" He cheered and ran ahead of me.  
I sighed and trudged up after him.  
I took a deep, drawn-out breath before slowly pressing the small button on the wall next to the large double doors.  
I heard someone grumbling before opening the door. "For the last time, I will not..." The lavender-haired man in front of me stopped mid-rant and just starred at me, mouth agape.  
Hottan suddenly became shy and his behind my leg, peeking his head out ever so slightly. "Hey, Trunks." I said before I was pulled into a tight hug.  
"I missed you so much, Panny." He whispered into my ear, and I felt my face grow hot as a blush creeped up my neck and to my cheeks.  
I finally wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, burying my face into his chiseled chest and mumbled, "You have no idea how much I've missed you guys."  
We finally pulled apart and stared at each other silently for a moment before Trunks noticed something, or rather someone, out of the corner of his eye.  
Hottan slowly stepped out from behind me and looked up to meet Trunks' curious face. "Hi. My name's Hottan." He whispered shyly, and suddenly found interest in his feet that were moving over each other nervously.  
"Hey, Hottan. My name's Trunks." He said while crouching down to meet the youngster's eye level.  
Hottan looked up, his eyes making contact with the prince, and a small smile broke out on his once skeptical face.  
Trunks stood up and escorted us in. As soon as I walked in, it immediately became awkward. I could literally feel the weight of the stares on my son and me.  
The blue haired scientist stood up abruptly with a startled look on her face. "Oh my. Is that you, Pan?"  
I scratched my head in the typical Son fashion and replied, "Yeah. It's me."  
She covered her mouth in surprise as her eyes almost popped out of her head. "You look so...so different. You're so grown up now."  
I smiled happily as I saw tears come to her eyes, throwing herself at me in an attempt at a hug. Instead, I ended up comforting Bulma as she sobbed into the crook of my neck.  
When she finally was able to control her emotions, she asked me, "Where have you been all these years? We haven't seen you guys in years!"  
I sighed and took a deep breath, preparing to tell them all of the dark past that had befallen me.

**A/N: Again, a million times sorry for not updating sooner! Please R&R for feedback for me. And thank you to TFSrules for your support. You're the only one that has reviewed so far! XD I hope you're not the last!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I was having major writers block and finals to study for! So I want to thank TSFrules, Sports cars are awesome, and QuestionableGoat for reviewing! This chapter has a happier note to it, so enjoy! **

**GDAP chapter 4**

****Once I finished my story they all just stared at me in shock, jaws dropping to the floor. The awkward silence lasted for a whole minute, but it seemed like an hour before someone spoke up.  
"So, this Efisio guy is a Saiyan?" Trunks spoke up.  
I cleared my throat before replying, "Yes, and a very powerful one at that. I'm not sure what the limits of his powers are, but he has definitely surpassed Super Saiyan, and maybe even the level after that. He's never shown his true powers before"  
Vegeta walked over from his usual spot, leaning on the wall, and sat down with the rest of us. "We need to start training that spawn of yours. There's no telling the limits of his powers if both his parents are Super Saiyans."  
"Especially if Efisio attacks. There's no telling when it could happen, since he took one of my ki suppressors from me. We need to be ready for him." I said confidently.  
Vegeta took one last glance at Hottan before getting up to leave. "I expect you three to meet me in the gravity room for training no later than sunrise." The Saiyan Prince declared and he disappeared behind the doors of the gravity room locking them before continuing his daily training once more.  
"Well, I'm gunna go to bed now. Trunks, show Pan and Hottan to a guest bedroom upstairs please?" Bulma looked to the lavender haired prince before saying goodnight to everyone and ascending up the long staircase that lead to her bedroom.  
I easily carried Hottan up the stairs to our room for the night. "You really don't have to do this you know. After all, I have been living by myself for three years now."  
Trunks smiled at my reply before answering, "You know my mom. She would never let any of you Sons get away without making you stay over night."  
I gently put Hottan under the covers of the purple, king-sized bed that was just a few shades darker than Trunks' hair. "She is such a persistent woman your mother is."  
"Talking like Yoda, you are?" He replied and we both laughed quietly, making sure not to wake up my son.  
After we had finally got control over our laughter, Trunks said, "I should let you get your sleep. Goodnight, Pan."  
"Goodnight, Trunks. See you in the morning." He gave me a sly smile, and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
I could hear his laughter down the hallway as I got ready for bed. I was glad that we could joke around just like we did when we were younger. Reminiscing of our past, I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face, something that hasn't happened in a long, long time.

The next morning, Hottan and I got up at the crack of dawn, heading down to the gravity room after briefly freshening up. I wore my purple and green gi, while Hottan wore my grandfather's old gi. He looked so much like Goku right then that it was almost creepy.  
"Mommy? Is Veggie nice?" Hottan asked me on our way downstairs.  
I giggled silently to myself at the nickname he had given Vegeta. "He's nice in his own way, if he likes you that is."  
He looked worried for a second before I added, "But he'll like you. You're super strong and super cool already."  
We reached the gravity room in no time, opening the doors and stepping inside.  
Vegeta was leaning on the wall in his signature pose when we walked in.  
He walked over from where he was standing and looked Hottan over. "What has he learned so far?"  
I thought it over quickly before answering, "He knows how to fight, but he hasn't learned how to use his energy properly, yet. He loses control because of his anger sometimes."  
I remembered back to when he got kicked out of preschool for knocking a kid out cold because the kid had destroyed his lego mansion Hottan was building. We moved very, very far away after that incident.  
Hottan must of been thinking the same thing because he began to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head in the signature Son fashion.  
Vegeta just smirked before saying, "It seems like all he needs is a little of a push before he would be able to ascend. His power level is amazing for such a little brat like him."  
I sighed and said under my breath, "This is going to be a long day."  
"What was that spawn?" Vegeta glared at me for a moment, unnerving me in the process.  
"Nothing, sir. Nothing." I replied nervously.  
He glared for one last moment before turning away to go to the gravity controls. "That's what I thought. Now let's get started before I change my mind."  
Trunks walked in the door right when the gravity was raised to 100 times that of Earth's gravity. It was nothing for either of us older saiyans, but Hottan was struggling to even breathe correctly. He was forced onto his hands and knees, his tiny arms shaking from the extreme gravity.  
Before I could protest, Trunks had me pinned to the wall. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go, Trunks!"  
He just stood there while I struggled in his tight grip, going super just to keep me down. Vegeta looked over to Hottan then to me before raising the gravity up to 150 times Earth's gravity.  
Hottan was pushed head first into the floor, and didn't move.  
"STOP THIS NOW!" I screamed as I quickly ascended, throwing Trunks to the floor to try and get to my baby, but I wasn't fast enough. His arms were around me the second I escaped, restraining me from my child once more.  
While I was struggling in his tight grip around my waist, I noticed Hottan's arms move from under him as he slowly stood up, his energy raising higher than I ever knew was possible for him. Bolts of electricity surrounded him as his hair began to flicker from black to gold. In one loud scream, golden light engulfed us all as Hottan transformed into a super saiyan, blowing up the gravity room in the process.  
He turned to where I was sitting and snarled at Trunks. My child literally ripped Trunks away from me, sending him tumbling end over end in the air.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" He screamed as he shot an energy blast at Trunks, throwing him into a nearby mountain, completely demolishing it.  
I looked on at my child in both horror and amazement. He had just become the youngest saiyan to transform, but he had just tried to kill Trunks.  
My heart was racing at a thousand miles per hour, like it was going to leap out of my chest. In a panic, I grabbed Hottan's leg and threw him to the ground before he could attack Trunks again. I loved my son, but I was not about to let him become a monster like his father.  
"Mommy?" He looked up at me with confusion and hurt written all over his face.  
I took a deep breath and smiled. I pulled him into a hug, his head resting on my shoulder as we embraced each other. "I need you to calm down okay?"  
"Okay, mommy." He agreed as he took a deep breath and lowered his power level, dropping out of super saiyan in the process.  
At that very moment, Bulma rushes out of the ruined part of her house and screams, "VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME DAMMIT!"  
Vegeta groaned before replying, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT WOMAN!"  
And they kept arguing, ranting about who really did it. But, of course, Bulma won in the end, leaving a pissed off Saiyan Prince to clean up the wreckage.****

A/N: Sorry a million times for not updating sooner! I really had a hard time figuring out how to put my ideas into words and actually write this chapter, so I hope you liked it. But, review! I know you're out there! O.o If I get one more review, I'll write the next chapter and post it, but until then, I am actually going to study for finals. Thanks again for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I happened to write this chapter in class because I finished my finals early. LOL! Anyway, I think this chapter is kinda cheesy, but tell me what you think. And thank you to my only three friends that ever review! XP You guys are my only friends on FanFiction! Please R&R! Read and review review review! O.o On with the story!**

GDAP 5

I held Hottan close to me as his breathes slowly evened out and he fell asleep in my arms. I picked him up and started to walk back to our guest room, ignoring the angered screams of the blue-haired scientist on my way there. Quickly packing up our belongings with my free hand, I managed to pick up our bags and carry Hottan out to my car. Before I could get into the car, I crashed straight into a brick wall. I looked up to see the one person in the world that I was not ready to face: Trunks.

"Why are you leaving?" asked the battered prince in front of me.

I mentally cursed myself before turning around. I stared into his eyes, seeing hurt and betrayal in them. "I can't stay here. Especially after what just happened, Trunks. I-I...I just can't!" I screamed at him as tears stung my eyes and ran down my cheeks like a running river.

He pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair saying, "Don't go, Pan."

I don't know why I listened to him, but I did. And the tears kept invading my eyes as I buried my head in his chest and wept.

The tears stopped and I pulled away from him reluctantly, rubbing the tear stains off my face. "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, unsure of the answer ahead of me.

**He smiled before answering, "That's what friends are for, Panny."  
I smiled at the nickname he had given me so long ago when I was just a small child.**

"Let's go back into the house, 'kay?" The Saiyan Prince asked me.

I nodded, and we began to unload the things out of my car and into the room once more. I felt so stupid for crying like that in front of him. I'm a saiyan dammit! And saiyans aren't suppose to cry!

When we had finished unpacking all my belongings and had Hottan in bed, I cleared my throat to speak. "Thanks for everything, Trunks, really. You're an amazing friend."

"Anytime, Pan." he said with a smirk on his face.

I ran up and hugged him, throwing my arms around his neck, before he could turn to leave. "Don't leave."

I pressed my face into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around my midsection. I felt his breath hot on the side of my face as he took in a deep breath, breathing in my scent.

"Never." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

We pulled away reluctantly after a minute. He caressed my face with his hand, causing a blush to break out on my face as I looked straight back into his eyes.

"BRAT!" We heard Vegeta yell from the stairway, and pulled apart quickly with our faces beat red.

Vegeta walked into sight and stared between the two of us suspiciously, but let it go and said, "I've arranged for Pan and her spawn to spend a couple of days in the time chamber. We leave early in the morning."

I choked on air before replying, "What?"

"I did not stutter spawn. That child needs some one on one training and you would be the best candidate. Plus, we need him as powerful as we can if his father comes back any time soon." He glared at me while saying this, unnerving me at the same time.

I sighed and said, "Yes, sir." But by the time I had finished saying that, he had already turned his back and walked down the stairs.

I wrinkled my eyes together in aggravation, but my anger was soon forgotten when I was pulled by two strong arms and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I was surprised for a moment, but soon wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer and deepening the kiss.

We pulled away for lack of air and the blush returned to my face. "Trunks, I thought you had a girlfriend. This isn't right."

He smiled slyly saying, "I just had to do that before you left. I have to give you something before you leave for a couple of years/days."

The blush reddened on my face and I replied, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Pan." He said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

And with that, he was gone. I laid on the bed and buried my head in the pillow as if it would stop the redness on my cheeks, but it did no such thing.

Hottan yawned and looked at me funny, studying my features carefully. "Are you okay, Mommy."

I laughed nervously, asking, "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because your face is all red like a tomato." He replied, pointing to my red face nonchalantly.

I face palmed as I felt my face became an even deeper shade of red, causing Hottan to laugh his sing-song laugh at my embarrassed expression.

"Your funny." He said between laughs.

"Yeah, hilarious." I said as my head hit the pillow, face first as I sighed loudly into the fluffy pillow.

**A/N: How'd you like it? This is not a T/P fic right now because I have other plans for this story that I will never reveal... Until I write it! Lol! XD I'm not quite sure if it will be one right now, so I'll just keep it a fic about Pan for now. If we live past Friday, I'll upload a new chapter. XP Happy end of the world everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I did not fall off the face of the planet! It feels like such a long time since I've updated, but its actually only been two weeks. I was sad because nobody else has reviewed but three people. On the whole story! Come on guys! Please review! Please! And if you did review, thank you to those people. :)**

** GDAP 6**

The next morning, we all headed up to the lookout. Trunks flew beside me and we shared a sad smile for a moment before turning away and focusing on our objective once more.

Once we landed on the lookout, I sighed knowing that I would once again be torn away from my family and friends for years. Hottan squeezed my hand in reassurance and I smiled at him. We said our goodbyes to everyone although they would see us in a few days time, but to us it would be three years of isolation, not three days.  
I was about to ask Mr. Popo to open the time chamber, but I was stopped by the lavender haired prince before I could do so.

"Can I talk with you in private for a moment?" He asked nervously.

I looked at him skeptically before agreeing. He led me to one of the many extra rooms here at the lookout.  
We stared at each other for a minute in uncomfortable silence before he cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to talk about last night." Trunks said nervously.

I was dumbfounded by his sudden nervousness and questioned, "What about it?" My mind started spinning when I thought about the kiss. I had to will myself to not stare at his soft, luscious lips that had once graced my own. I caressed my lips with my fingers, remembering the experience.

My thoughts were interrupted when he said, "Can we just keep it between the two of us? Like it never happened?"

My heart shattered and the walls felt like they were caving in, making me suddenly feel claustrophobic, but I put on my fake smile like I always had and said, "Sure, Trunks. That's what friends are for, right?"

The bastard in front of me believed me and smiled back. "I knew you would understand, Pan. Thanks."

_Damn you,_ I thought. I smiled at my thoughts but covered it up quickly before he could notice. "I'll see you in a few days, Trunks."

"Yeah, see you." He replied as I walked out of the room, trying not to punch a hole in the wall next to me.

How could he do this to me?! Playing with my emotions like that... He's such a bastard! I thought he actually cared about me...

I mentally slapped myself and scowled at the thought. How could I be so blind? He's just a player. Actually, he's the most famous player in the whole world! How could I forget?

Plus, he's supposed to be Marron's boyfriend, right? I laughed at that. I'm sure he's cheated on her so many times before. I wonder what would have happened if I had never pulled away.

I blushed at the thought and shook my head to get rid of it. He doesn't want me. And he proved that today.

I kept making excuses for myself to be able to get over it as I stormed down the long hallway to where Hottan and the others were waiting. My face reddened as I willed myself not to cry. Instead of crying, I managed to get angrier then I ever thought possible. I began to feel the sensation of powerful ki, just like an adrenaline rush, but fought to keep it down. _At least wait until you're in the time chamber to explode, _I thought to myself.

"Ready, Hottan?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He looked at me in confusion and fear, asking, "You okay, mommy?"

I snapped out of it and smiled back at him. "Yeah hon, just fine. Let's go, okay?"

The child that looked so much like my father nodded and followed me to the entrance of the time chamber. He laced his fingers with mine, and I returned the smile he gave.

"Dende. Mr. Popo. We're ready." I said to the guardians of the Earth and protectors of the lookout.

"Okay, Pan. Right this way." Mr. Popo replied.

"Clothes, food, and other necessities will be provided to you, so don't worry about bringing anything in there." Dende informed me on our way to the entrance.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you're doing here. I'll see you in three years." I said smiling.

Dende returned it with a warm smile and said, "See you in three days."

We turned and waved to our friends before stepping into the white nothingness of the time chamber where I would spend the next three years of my life, isolated with my only son once again.

As soon as the doors closed, I let go of Hottan's hand, telling him to go get comfortable while I 'explored' the chamber. I flew as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from him.

When I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let out a loud scream and the power building up inside of me, too. A whirling wind of golden power surrounded me like a tornado as my power level soared past anything I've ever accomplished before.

I took a deep breath as I tried to control myself, finding it to be the most difficult thing I had ever done. I looked down at my body to notice what looked like blue bolts of lightening dancing across my glowing body. Turning my head to look behind me, I noticed that my hair was golden. But that was not all. It had also grown to the length of my ankles.

I broke out into a smirk that would have rivaled Vegeta's before noticing the small figure standing just 10 feet away from me.

Hottan looked on in awe as he said, "You're so powerful, mommy."

I smirked and replied, "Thanks, but our purpose here is to control your power, not mine, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, standing like a soldier and saluting me with determination in his eyes.

I laughed for a moment before declaring, "Then let's begin."

**A/N: Poor Panny! Can she ever truely be happy? No... not now. That would make the story sound like one of those fluffy fairy tales! Bleh! XP At least she achieved level three, right? Anyway, please review! They are apreciated! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation in Hawaii and I kind of forgot to write it… ohmagersh! Hawaii was amazing! But, on to the chapter! **

** GDAP Ch. 7: The First Year**

Ever since that first crazy day, we have been training nonstop. We have both gotten a lot stronger, but Hottan still struggles with containing his power and anger, for that matter. As soon as he goes super, it seems that he is completely out of control.

I've been able to handle him, so far. At the rate his power is progressing, I'm sure that he will surpass everyone.

But that's what scares me. He could destroy all of us if he has a temper tantrum. He could even kill us without even knowing.

I felt my eyes water and I began to cry quietly in the room I had been living in for the last couple of months. I had tried so hard to tame his anger for almost a year now and I had failed him. I know that I still have over two years left, but we have barely made any progress and I'm not so sure that we ever will.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and wiped the tears for my puffy, reddened eyes.  
Hottan came into the room and sat right next to me, staring up at me expectantly and asked, "Are you almost ready to come out to train, mommy?"

I looked down at him and soon embraced him in a hug. "Sure, honey. I just want you to be able to control your anger by the time we get home, okay?"

When we pulled apart from the embrace, I noticed the said look on Hottan's face. I softly caressed his cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom." He pulled his face away from my hand and looked at the ground in shame.

I sighed before grabbing his face with both of my hands, not letting him get out of it this time. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Look at me, Hottan."

He looked me right in the eyes before suddenly finding interest in the blue belt on his gi. "I just feel like I failed, mommy. That's all."

I was shocked for a moment, but then hid it with a look of determination. "You know what, Hottan? We're both going to try as hard as we can, you hear me? Do not give up. We just have to work even harder, okay?"

He smiled up at me and said, "I promise, mommy."

I returned the smile and let go of his face so we could both stand correctly once more. "Now that's the kind of attitude I need. Let's get started."

We stared each other down, neither one of us stopping our stare down as we shifted into our fighting stances. In the blink of an eye, we were zooming through the air throwing punches and kicks at each other relentlessly. After a few minutes of this, we both landed on the bleach white floor and stood not but ten feet away from the other.

We stood there for a minute, giving us time to catch our breath. "Are you ready for this, Hottan?"

A look of raw determination came over his face as he returned to his fighting stance and he nodded. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he began to slowly raise his energy higher and higher until his hair began to flash to a vibrant gold color.

Tilting his head back and letting out a loud scream, he released the power within him and fully transformed into a Super Saiyan. His now teal eyes opened and glared at me as if they were trying to bore right into me.

I powered up into a Super Saiyan, also, waiting for the inevitable onslaught form my only child. But, it never came. I looked into his eyes and noticed something different about him. Something very different.

The child in front of me smirked, somewhat like Vegeta, and took his stance. "Are you going to fight or just stand there all day?"

Ignoring the snide comment, I smirked right back and lunged for him. I went to punch him, but my right hand was caught all too easily by the youngster.

"Don't hold back on me. I know your limits, Pan." He smirked at the last word, and I finally understood what was happening. Hottan would never, ever disrespect me and call me by my first name. He was raised better than that.

My jaw clenched as anger boiled up inside of me. I quickly kicked him in the chest, escaping the grasp he had on my hand. "Give me my son back!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the monster inside of my son said as he waved his pointer finger back and forth at me. "Now that's no way to treat your only son, is it? After all, he is the one that let me take over his pathetic Saiyan body."

I desperately searched his eyes for any signs of a struggle, but none were found. "Please, Hottan. Come back to mommy. Fight it honey, please."

I saw him flinch for a moment before he grabbed his head in pain. He lashed around like a wild animal and screamed in pain. I watched in horror as my son fell to his knees and dropped out of Super Saiyan, becoming unconscious before he even hit the floor.

I ran over to him as fast as I could a pulled his limp body into my arms. Tears began to stream down my face and I shook him lightly saying, "Hottan? Wake up, Hottan. Please, please wake up."

I kept repeating this, hoping that he would wake up soon, or if he ever would. The thought of him potentially never waking up again caused sobs to wrack my body as I squeezed him to me and cried into the crook of his neck.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, his eyes fluttered open and stared at me with worry. "What's wrong, mommy? What happened?"

I just began to cry harder, but with joy this time, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug once again. "I l-l-love y-you, h-h-honey."

He laughed softly before coughing. After he caught his breath again, he said, "I love you too, mommy."

His breathing became more evened out as he curled his tiny body around mine and began to rest peacefully as I cried myself to sleep.

From then on, we were continually cautious whenever we fought, but it kept on happening, over and over again. It scared me so much because it wasn't him. It was someone else and I was bound to figure out who or what was in my son's body, or Dende so help me I will die trying.

**A/N: Omg! What is wrong with Hottan? And who or what could be controlling him? Find out in the next chapter! Cliff hangers! I know but I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter. **** So ****please R&R to find out what happens next! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Me again! So I've been debating whether or not to continue this story, and I've decided to continue it anyway because I want to… but that doesn't mean that you don't have to review! Thank you to alexanaxela for reviewing. I promise to answer all of your questions and more, so here you go!**

**Alexanaxela: So this story follows Aristotle's principles of a tragic poem. Pan, the heroine, has a major character flaw; she cannot control her anger. She didn't just turn SSJ 3 for no reason. I mean she did go through years of depression because of her dad dying, her mom marrying Efisio, her mom dying, Efisio beating and rapping her, getting pregnant in high school, getting betrayed by her friends, and having her grandfather leave her when she was just a small child to go train someone he had just met. So, she's been bottling up her anger for years, mostly because of wanting to protect Hottan, and finally blew up. So yeah, she's been through a lot of shit in a relatively short amount of time.**

The Second Year

After over a year of training, I still hadn't discovered what was inside of Hottan. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was inside of him. It worried me to no end. Would it be there forever? Could we take it out of him somehow? Would it hurt him? Or maybe it would kill him…..

I mentally slapped myself for the last thought and pushed it to the back of my mind soon after. If anything ever happened to my baby, I don't think I would be able to live with myself after that.

"Mommy?"

My thoughts were interrupted when a certain young boy walked into our room. "Yes, dear? What is it? Please tell me we didn't run out of food again."

I looked up into his eyes and noticed the same glassy look that they held when that monster took over his body. I knew from past experiences that this monster was a menace, but never had he shown his face while he was not transformed.

"Hello, Pan." A deeper, more masculine voice came from the small boy in front of me. I noticed the pupils in his eyes had completely dilated, giving him the appearance of coal black eyes.

I felt my anger resurface as I clenched my fists, drawing blood from the sharpness of my finger nails against the soft skin of my palms. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

The villain chuckled maniacally and answered, "Well, wouldn't you like to know."

"Answer the damn question!" I screamed at him.

He put his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there tiger. There's really no need for such vulgar language, especially around children. That's not such good parenting, if I do say so myself."

That was the final straw. I punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my child."

In a split second, the monster grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the floor. I grabbed his wrist, trying to pry his hand off my neck. I gasped for air as his grip tightened on my throat and my vision began to blur.

"I didn't want to have to do it like this. But it is time for you to go, Pan Son." The demon hissed at me through clenched teeth.

This is the end, I thought. What if my grandfather had never gone off to train Uub? What if my father had let the doctors save him? What if my mother had never married Efisio? I could go on forever, but my train of thought was halted when I heard a loud cracking noise and the world around me went black.

Trunks pov

I woke suddenly in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but something told me to go to the lookout; to go to Pan. I jumped out of the bed and began to run around the room, looking for my clothes.

"It's too early," said the sleepy voice of my girlfriend Marron.

I looked over and sighed in relief that she was still half asleep, her bare skin illuminated by the moonlight. She was gorgeous, and I didn't want to lose her, but Pan needed me. "I'm just going to get a snack babe."

She stirred slightly and mumbled something like 'come back soon' before I left quietly through the window, being sure to close it on my way out.

I flew as fast as I could without giving off too much energy, so I wouldn't alert anyone, especially my father. I was so nervous my hands began to shake and a thin layer of sweat began to form on my brow. I don't know what happened, but I just knew that she had to be okay, right?

I landed on the lookout, noticing nothing suspicious going on. By this time, the early morning sun was just peeking out over Satan city. Mr. Popo came out and greeted me, but I had no time to chat. Pan needed me and she needed me now.

"Do you know where I can get into the time chamber?" I asked him, catching him off guard.

"Yes, but can I ask why?" He looked at me like with a slightly shocked expression.

I twiddled my thumbs nervously and said, "Because I need to see Pan. I woke up with this bad feeling and I really need to see her."

Mr. Popo's regular smile returned on his face when he led me to the door leading to the time chamber. "If you need anything, you know where you can contact us."

"Of course, Mr. Popo. Thank you so much." And with that I opened the door to the white abyss, not expecting what was waiting for me on the other side.

**A/N: Don't hate on me for this chapter, okay? Because Pan may or may not be dead…. The answer behind the somewhat exorcism of Hottan will be revealed! Next chapter though because my wrist is starting to hurt. ****Thank you for reading this far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thanks for actually opening the link to this chapter! It's been soooooo long and I'm really sorry for the wait but I have been pondering ideas left and right, so let's get on with the story! **

**GDAP 9**

_I sat on my bed, curled into a tight ball. My arms curled around my knees to cover my shameful face. Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't care. Physical pain didn't bother me anymore, only memories tortured me now. My mangled wrists that had been leaking blood just minutes ago had clotted and begun to heal once more. _

_I heard footsteps coming down the hall and panicked. My heart throbbed against my ribs and my stomach leapt into my throat. I jumped from my bead, grabbing my workout wristbands to hide the cuts and quickly wiped my face off with a tissue. _

_The intruder barged in as soon as I had finished wiping the mascara streaks off of my face. I halted, stiff as a board when he looked at me straight in the eyes. _

"_What's with the long face?" my stepfather said when he spotted my puffy, red eyes._

"_Why would you care?" I spat at him. My fists were clenched and my gaze was the fiercest scowl I had ever given anyone. All my hate was directed into that look at him._

_I felt the slap across my face before I even saw it. "Now, now. That is no way to treat your father."_

"_You will never be my father." My voice was now no more than a low growl. _

_I lunged at him, hooking my fist into the left side of his face. The force of the blow should have thrown him to the wall. Hell, it should have thrown him into the neighbor's backyard, but he didn't move an inch. I stared in both shock and horror before he backhanded me into the wall, causing large cracks to form from the force of my body hitting it. _

"_Oh, don't give up so easily. Is that all you've got? Because, honestly, I was hoping for a better fight. Well, I guess you are as weak as your kind. I was hoping for so much more from you, but you will always be just another pathetic Saiyan." He spit in my face and began to walk away._

_An idea sprung to my mind in that instant. "Why would you disgrace your own race?"_

_He stiffened, probably realizing he had slipped. "My race is not the pathetic Saiyan race that was obliterated by such a weakling as Freiza. No, we are the most superior race in the galaxy! The __M__oderatoris__ will repopulate, and we will destroy the last of you putrid Saiyans!"_

_I tried to rack my brain for that name, but came up short. I figured that it probably meant something in his language, but I didn't give a damn. "So, why would you choose me, a Saiyan, to help repopulate your race?" _

_A smug smile spread across his face. "Because humans are so weak and pathetic. They would never be as good a mate as you would be."_

_I cringed at the word choice, which only made him more delighted. _

"_The whole purpose of repopulating is to create a new generation that can outlive what the others couldn't. In this case, we would want to replenish our race with the strong instead of weaklings like the humans."_

_A confused but amused look came across my face. "But didn't you just say that Saiyans are weak? You know, you're sending me mixed messages here. Get your story right you fucker!"_

"_SILENCE YOU MONKEY!" He screamed grabbing me by the throat. He threw me down to the ground and pinned my arms above my head so that he was straddling me._

"_Stop! Please! I didn't mean it!" I begged, hoping he would leave me alone for one more day. I struggled under his grip with no luck, and his hands tightened around my wrists. _

"_Yes! Beg like the cowards you are! You'll never escape me, never!" Fire burned in his eyes as his lips crashed down onto mine. _

I woke with a scream that echoed off the walls and made my ears ring. I covered my ears with the palms of my hands and clenched my teeth to stop the scream. I opened my eyes and looked around.

My heart stopped when I realized where I was. I was in the infirmary of the Capsule Corp. Building. I went to pull myself out of bed, but two strong arms grabbed my shoulders.

"Pan? What's wrong?" Trunks asked me with worry in his voice. I noticed bags under his eyes that showed that he hadn't slept in quite a while.

I disregarded his question and decided to ask my own. "Where. Is. My. Son."

The tone of my voice startled him, but he replied anyway in a calm voice. "I'm sorry, Pan. I couldn't find him."

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?!" Anger boiled inside of me as tears threatened to escape.

"I mean exactly what I said. I couldn't find him. He wasn't there." The lavender-haired Saiyan sighed with sorrow and let his shoulders slump forward.

"WHY?! Why didn't you find him?! Why didn't you bring him back to me?!" My voice cracked and vicious sobs wracked my body as I began to cry uncontrollably.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I grabbed his shirt with my fists, as if trying to squeeze the life out of it. He softly combed his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I was grateful for the affection, but it wouldn't bring my son back to me, and that's what made the pain even harder to bare.

Once my eyes had dried up and no more tears could be released, I pulled away from his embrace. He hesitated, but let me go.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Anytime, Panny."

I looked up and met his eyes with mine. His gaze was intense as he reached over to cup my cheek that was only a foot away from his. My face burned where his hand had touched the skin of my cheek. A flame ignited in my body and my face flushed a deep shade of red.

In the next moment, we were both leaning in. I could feel his breath on my lips, a hunger for them building inside of me.

The door opened and we both split apart so fast that Trunks cursed when his head smashed against the wall. I felt dizzy from the sudden movement, but I didn't know why.

"Oh darling, you're awake! How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Are you feeling lightheaded or dizzy at all?" Bulma said, barraging me with questions.

"Whoa, Mom. Slow down. She just woke up." Trunks motioned over to me.

I silently thanked him for letting me process the many questions then answered, "I feel fine, but a little bit lightheaded, but I think I'm fine. What's wrong, though? I don't understand."

They both stared at me dumbfounded, and after a few seconds it was starting to annoy the hell out of me. "You don't remember, do you?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Can someone just please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" They shared a troubled look for a moment and then Trunks broke the silence.

"I had a bad feeling yesterday and decided to check on you in the time chamber. When I got in there, I saw you laying on the floor with a huge gash in your head. So, I picked you up and went to look for Hottan, but no one was there. I couldn't waste any more time because you could've bled out, so I-I just left."

Bulma decided to pick up where he left off. "When he brought you here, I had to call in some of the surgeons from the main building to help me. Not only did you have a gash, but you had a fractured skull, too. I didn't know much about severe head injuries like this, so the doctors fixed your skull as best as they could, but you had already lost too much blood. I was so worried that you wouldn't pull through, but Trunks and Goten donated their blood to save you. I'm just so happy that you are okay now!"

She grabbed me into a tight hug and cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just lost it for a minute. I'm just so glad, Pan." She smiled at me and then proceeded to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving then." And Trunks tried to leave, but I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

He visibly stiffened at the question, but he did not respond.

We looked into each other's eyes yet again, but this time it was of pain instead of happiness. "Why, Trunks? Why me when there's a world full of women that would gladly take my place. And what about Marron? You love her, and we both know it. So why, Trunks?"

"Because they're not you." And with that, I released my grip and he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! ****Oh, and Moderatoris is Latin for controller. **** *****Hint, hint***


End file.
